1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of mechanical resistance forces used with exercise machines to provide resistance forces when a user is engaged in physical exercise during the time when the machine is in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, mechanical exercise devices which enable a user to select a specific amount of resistance force for an exercise machine has been known in the prior art. However, the prior art resistance exercise devices suffer from many disadvantages, including being bulky in size, inconvenient to change resistance forces during operation when the user desires to quickly change the resistance force, and are frequently comprised of heavy metal blocks which require the user top go to the weight stack and change the resistance. Other machines have bands to change the resistance. There is a significant need to provide a new type of mechanical resistance apparatus which is compact in size, is light weight and provides an easy way for a user to select a desired resistance force during an exercise routine.